


Passion, Enmity, Worship, Love

by Masu_Trout



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hybristophilia, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladd is absolutely perfect. Lua has never been so in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion, Enmity, Worship, Love

**Author's Note:**

> These two are a mess and I love them _so much_.

Ladd looks so handsome today.

Not that he doesn't look handsome every day—he does, he's so glorious, and Lua is delighted every time she sees him–but the white of his suit brings out his eyes quite nicely and makes his smile gleam even brighter.

Later it'll be stained red, she knows, tacky streaks that taste of salt splattered across his clothes and skin, and... well, that's nice too. Very nice, actually. 

Lua shivers with soft anticipation.

But this is good on its own. She loves the building excitement, the not-yet-soiled purity. Lua is in her own white dress—Ladd bought it for her, he's so generous—and it fits her just right. It doesn't look quite as good on her as Ladd's outfit does on him, she thinks, if only because her skin isn't as nice and because she doesn't smile the way Ladd does, with every razor-sharp tooth on display. It's still exquisite, though, and she loves that it looks like a wedding dress.

She has a fiance now. It's so nice to be reminded of that.

Lua smiles shyly up at Ladd, close-lipped, and he beams back at her.

“Lua, darling, I can't _wait_. Aren't you so excited?” He passes his favorite gun from hand to hand—left and right and left again, a constant swinging motion.

Yes. Oh yes. Yes yes yes, she is excited. Her body feels light.

“You don't have to wait, you know. Not if you don't want to,” she says. He knows, he should know, but she always wants to remind him anyway, because if he forgets... 

If he forgets what he has promised her...

Lua trembles, a convulsive, fearful motion, and runs one hand across her throat to steady herself. She should have faith in Ladd; someone like him would never forget a promise.

“Lua...” Ladd groans and embraces her. The rough wall digs into her back as he dips down to press his lips against her neck. “You are so good to me, Lua. The best! You know that?”

“Ah, Ladd.” Lua's voice comes out as a murmur, or maybe a moan. This close, Ladd smells like gunpowder and expensive cologne. Her hands curl into his hair, and she presses herself against him.

“But!” Ladd continues, and one of his hands finds its way around her neck. “But, but, but... You're too impatient, Lua!” 

She can feel the thin crescent moons of his nails digging into her throat.

“You have to take things—slow.” He punctuates his sentence with a tight jerk of his hand, closing Lua's windpipe. She would pant if she had the breath for it, press herself even tighter against his form, but all she can do is look up at him. 

He is holding her very tight. Her lungs are begging for air, and she can only hope she remembered to bring all her makeup; it'll be a delicate bit of work to hide this bruise.

“If you rush to the good parts, what'll be left after?” He leans down, so close she can feel the heat of his breath, and croons into her ear, “Nothing at all, except disappointment. You understand?”

She nods mutely. Oh, she understands. She understands so well. No one will ever see him as she does, just as no one can but Ladd can complete her. They are meant for each other. 

Her heart pounds in time with the dark spots clouding her vision. She wants to tell him how she feels, over and over again, until she can carve the words into his heart. But she doesn't have enough air to speak, and so she settles for running her fingers over the backs of his calloused hands and smiling at him.

He smiles at her in return, and lets go of her throat as he crushes his mouth against her. The next few moments are blurry, dizzying bliss; she sucks the air from his lungs, knowing it won't help her breathe but wanting it all the same. He pushes her against the wall and traces the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

Only when she is truly about to pass out does he release her. 

Ladd strokes a gentle thumb down her throat as she greedily sucks in air. When his fingers brush against the newly-forming bruises at the base of her throat he presses in and watches her moan in agony and joy.

“Oh Lua,” he moans. He grabs her suddenly and pulls her into a hug that is just short of crushing. “Beautiful, perfect Lua. I am so lucky to have you, my darling.”

“Ladd,” she murmurs. She's always had a quiet sort of voice. Once, it had bothered her, because it meant nice men always wanted to pick her up in their pretty cars and go out dinner and court her and _take care of her_ , as if they knew how to cherish a woman. But with Ladd—Ladd, who understands how she wants to be cared for—her softness makes her happy. It means that when she speaks he leans closer, as if his whole body is begging to hear what she might say. “When you go out today... make sure you have a good time. Okay?” She tugs at his jacket. “This will look so nice in red.”

He laughs, all but bursting with joy as he picks her up and spins her around the room. “Of course! Of course! Would you think any less of me, my sweet? I'll come back looking as dashing as you've ever seen me. You'll be astounded!”

She clings tight to him, smiles at the sound of his voice and the feel of the wind in her hair as they twirl back and forth.

It's so nice to be cherished.


End file.
